Max's Little Surprise
by cullens12
Summary: Hello, my name is Max, and I am 14 years old. Today I got into some real big trouble. Besides this, some bad guys are after the flock. What will happen to me and my.. little bundle of joy AKA- big trouble ?
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own the Maximum Ride characters, but we DO own this plot!**

** The beginning**

**(Max's POV)**

It was too much to handle. His gorgous eyes, and his _hair_. Now I'm not the kind of girl who... you know is really into this kind of stuff, but anyone who saw Fang would be head over heels for him.

And best of all... we were alone. My hands were starting to sweat and shake, and by breathing was staggered as well. Fang must have noticed, but thought I was cold, because he laid a small raggedy blanket over my shoulders.

The other members of the flock, Angel, Gasman, Iggy, and Nudge, were all out looking for food. Fang and I stayed behind to keep an eye out for anyone who may want to hurt us. Now that the two of us are alone, Fang keeps giving me these really weird looks.

"What's your problem?" I ask him.

"Hmmm? Oh-uh, nothing. Nothing at all. What makes you ask?"

"Well for one thing, you are giving me a really odd look, as if you want to attack me. And second of all, you are _never_ this quiet. Never."

"Well, you are right."

"On which part?" I ask him cautiosly

"Both?"

"Wha..." I started to question, but before I could finish, Fang was kissing me. And not just kissing, more like a major make out. And he woud not stop.

"Fang." I gasp. "What are you doing?"

"I love you Max. I keep trying to tell myself that you are too much like a sister, and it's wrong to love you like this. But I can't tell myself that anymore."

And with that, he went back to kissing me, and for some reason... I didn't make him stop. I actually went along with it.

**Well, here is the first chapter of Maximum Ride. Sorry it's so short, it was kinda meant to be a preface, but my friend and I decided to make it the first chapter. Sorry if it's kinda confusing, but it leads to the next chapter. ****The more you review, the sooner I update, so REVIEW!!**


	2. The little horror

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own any of the Maximum Ride characters, but we sooo own this plot, and Max's little bundle of joy!! **

**The little horror**

**(Max's POV)**

Omigosh omigosh omigosh! This cannot be happening to me! No way on this green earth could anything so terrible happen. Luckily Gasman and Iggy were smart enough to score two tests (I told them that they were for a friend, and they actually bought it!).

"Okay." I breathed to myself. "One more time. This time it _will_ be negative. It has to be." I kept telling myself this as I took one more pregnancy test. Of course... it _had _to be positive.

How could anything like this happen? How? The flock and I were already on the run, a baby will not make things easier.

As I was quietly muttering to myself, as not to wake the others, another wave of nausea hit. Oh crap. The side effects of being a... how shall I put this... a _glowing mother..._ has already begun. I barely made it outside when I spewed the chunks. This was terrible. I would rather be kicking the Itex guy's butts, rather than this.

"Max? Are you okay?" Said a tiny voice.

"I'm fine honey." I said to little Angel. "Go back to sleep. I only had to let chunks fly. It's probably from dinner. The burgers you four got weren't the best. "

"Oh, I'm sorry." Angel blushed. "Well, I'm going back to sleep. Okay?

"Alright. Goodnight sweetie."

Luckily she left as another round hit me.

**(Fang's POV)**

I woke up around midnight to find Max gone. Oh no. Where could she have gotten to?

"Max." I whispered as loud as I could. "Max, are you out there?"

"Yea.." She started to say, then all you could hear was bleck.

"Max, are you alright?" I questioned at the sight of all the puke.

"I'm fine. I just have... the flu or something."

"Oh yeah, what are you holding then?" As I asked this, she immediately threw it over the side of the cliff we were staying on. Luckily I got a good enough look at it.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT" I almost shouted.

"Shhhh, and uhhh...no. I'm not."

"Yes, you are. I can tell, you aren't a very good liar you know."

"Yes, I know." Then she did a big sigh. "I have no idea how this happened. It's not like..." She trailed off, looking even more pale than she had before.

Then it hit me. That night, the night it went too far. That one amazing, beautiful night, turned into a little horror.

**(Max's POV)**

I cried and cried and cried. I was carrying Fang's child. If you had asked me one week ago, if Fang and I would ever have kids, I would have laughed my butt off and say no. Now my worst nightmare is coming true.

Thankfully Fang is a good supporter. He holds me when the morning sickness hits, and tries to fulfill every craving I get. I'm trying to tell myself that everything will be okay, and nothing bad will happen. But I know that this is not true.

My thoughts were interupted by Fang.

"What about an abortion?" He asked

"NO WAY!! I am not killing a baby for some stupid mistake we made. Every life is a gift from God. You especially should know this."

Fang looked away, knowing I was right. This was gonna be one heck of a ride. The next obstacle to overcome: telling the rest of the flock.

**  
Ok guys!! Great job with the reviews! Four of them within just a few hours. So as a reward, my friend and I updated today instead of tomorrow. Sorry the chapter is short, my friend and I are still trying to figure out the whole plot of the story. So if anyone has any suggesions as to what you think shoud be in the story, let us know in your review. The more you review the sooner we update. THANKS FOR READING!! :D**


	3. Telling the Flock

**Disclaimer: Me nor my friend own any of the Maximum Ride characters, but we do own the little bundle of joy, and the plot.**

**Telling the flock**

**(Max's POV)**

_"Ok, don't be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Right?" _ I kept telling myself this, because in just a few short minutes, the rest of the flock will know my little secret.

"Ok guys! Family meeting!" I yell in my 'I'm the leader, and you know it' voice.

"What for Max" Nudge asks me.

"Umm, something has come up that Fang and I want to discuss with all of you."

"Oh, ok Max. I'll go get everyone else."

As she ran to tell everyone about the meeting, Fang picked me up and gave me a huge hug, and a peck on the lips. I hated this. Now that I was pregnant with _his_ child, Fang seems to be more touchy and lovey dovey than he has ever been.

"Stop it Fang. Isn't one time enough for you?" I ask him.

"Hmmm, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well once is way to many times for me. Now cut it out!"

Thankfully the flock was starting to crowd around, giving us wierd looks.

"Since when have you two become a couple?" Asks the Gasman.

"Just sit down and shut your trap." I bark at him. I feel bad for this, but these days, I am a lot more testy. Gasman must have noticed, cause he gave me a look that I have never seen before.

"Ok, what's going on Max?" Iggy asked me. "The only time you hold a family meeting these days, is when something big is gonna happen, _really _big."

"Yeah...well," I start off. " something big is going to happen. To me and Fang mostly. But it will affect you guys too."

"Max," Angel wimpered. "You... you aren't leaving us? Are you?" With that a single tear drop rolled down her face.

"No sweetie, no. I would never leave. Neither would Fang. It's nothing like that."

"Well, what is it?" Nudge pressured.

I look over at Fang to see what I should do.

"Well, you may as well tell them now, before it happens."

"What?!" The four other kids yelled together.

"I'm... I'm... I'm pregnant." I whispered.

Then all there was, was blank stares.

"Who?" Gasman asked.

"What?" I ask.

"Who's the big pappa bear?" He asked me.

"Big jerk wad over there." I answered nodding my head towards Fang.

"Woa. I _cannot_ believe that Fang is the one you went to funky town with." Iggy reported.

"Iggy!" I snapped. "Angel is too young to know what you're talking about, so zip it."

"I'm not too little. And besides, I have always wanted to know how babies are made."

"NO!" We all shout together.

"But I _want_ to know." She pouted.

"Well Angel, you see. This BIG bird called a stork will carry the baby to Max when it is old enough. But no one will see the bird, because he only comes when everyone is asleep." Fang explained.

"Ohhh. Hmm. Okay. So, is it gonna be a girl or a boy?" Angel asked thoughtfully.

"Ummm, we aren't sure yet." I answered.

"What're you gonna name it?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"Can we name it Angel? You know. After me?"

"What if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm, well then. It can be Angelo."

Fang and I looked at her, horror struck.

"Um, uh well. That certainly is a... uh... _interesting _name." Fang replied.

"I know. I made it up myself."

"You don't say." Fang and I answered together

**(Midnight. Max's POV)**

There was no way I could sleep. No way at all. What would I do with this baby? Put it up for adoption? No, I couldn't, since it will be an avian kid like us. Maybe mom could take care of it for me? Ugh, I have no idea what to do.

"Max?" A voice, Fang's, asked. "Why are you outside? You should be sleeping."

"I can't. I'm too worried."

"Well, don't be. This is all going to be okay, and I will be here with you for the whole thing. I swear. This is our baby, and we both are going to give it the love it needs, even if we are only fourteen."

"Are you really going to help me?" What a stupid question. Of course he will be. But for some strange reason, I wasn't too sure.

Fang must have noticed, because he picked me up, and sat me down on his lap. Usually I would get up and beat the # out of him. BUt this time, for some heck of a miracle, I didn't.

"I promise Max, I will always be here for the two of you. And I hope this will make you believe me."

And with that, he kissed me softly on the lips. And _once _again I didn't make him stop, for some bizzare, messed up reason. Instead, I only wrapped my arms around him.

"I promise Max. This will be one of the greatest miracles that will ever happen to us." Fang whispered sweetly into my ear. And just how we were, laying on the ground holding each other, is how we slept.


	4. Authour's note!

**Author's note**

**Hey guys!! Well, my friend and I have somewhat disappointing news for all of you. I won't be able to update until this weekend, because my friend (The one who is helping w/ this story), is coming to my house then. So that way it will be easier for us to write the rest of the story. Thamks for understanding, and a BIG thanks for all the reviews (I had 8 w/ in an hour!! THAT'S AMAZING GUYS!). My friend and I hope you aren't too mad! :) **

**Peace, love, and chicken grease!**


	5. The Rustle

**disclaimer : me and my friends don't own max or her flock they alll belong to james patterson ( for now ) **

**THE Rustle **

**MaxPOV**

" K guys lets all go to bed, Iggy you take the first watch. " I said with a yawn.

" Ok. Hey Max?"

" Yes Igg? What is it?"

" I thought of a name and I really like it." said Iggy with a hit of proudness in his voice.

" Ok tell me what it is, I really need to get to bed. My wings and feet are killing me." I said as I sat down.

" I really like Mutt, or Gabe for a boy. And for a girl, I like Roza Dimitri as one name together."

Fang looked like he was going to burst with laughter with the name Roza Dimitri. I quickly shot him a look and said to Iggy,

" I like those names and they are very original, but Fang and I are going to think about it and we will let everyone know what name we are going to call it." I said

We all laid our hands out and tapped it with our hands. I went around making sure everyone was comfortable and then I laid down with Fang with his arms wrapped around me and I went to sleep.

**Fangs POV **

Iggy woke me up from his watch saying that he did not want to wake up Max.

"Fang how are you and Max going to take care of it when we can bearly take care of ourselves? I mean yeah, Max does a great job, but what's going to happen?" Iggy said

" I don't know. all I know is that I want to keep it .Now go to sleep and Iwill keep watch."

As everyone was sleeping, I heard a rustle in the bushes. I quickly turn to see what was going on and I saw

**sorry to make you guys have a cliffy but wat kind of writter would i be if i did not give u some excitment **

**k i need some baby names but here is the thing i dont want normal names i want differnt names so either leave one in the comments or send us a message Peace **

**Cait and K Cullen **


	6. No Way

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE UNFORTUNATELY **

**FANG'S POV**

I lunched myself off of the tree branch and did a roundhouse kick at the noise.

"OWWWW Fang broke my mose." said Jeb holding his nose trying to keep it from gushing out blood.

" What the HELL do you want." I practically shouted. Yes I probably should treat him with respect for rescuing us but you just don't disappear and Tell the love of you life that she has to save the world.

" Listem I know adout Max's bady. You Famg must protect that chib with your life. Peoble at Itex are ready to take it. Flydoys want to kill it and Erasers want to eat it."(_** K jeb nose is broken that is why all the words are spelled wrong when he talks)**_

" How do you know about all of this." I said with venom laced in my words.

" Decause I am trying to protect this chilb for you keeb it safe and lobe it nutrucher it and don't let anything bab habbin to it." Jeb said disappearing into the forest.

Great the last thing we need is everythingcoming after this baby. I sighed waiting for moring to come so I decided to blog all of it out.

**Hey guys **

**TO answer your question Twilightfan555 No gazzy does not need to know the lyrics to " I Kissed A Girl By Kerry" I mean have you heard him sing weird Al's songs on "White and Nerdy and THe Amish Paridise songs and so things get really annoing after hearing them for soooo long **

**fly on **

**fang **

**THE NEXT MORNING **

I stayed up all night just because everyone really needs their rest and espesally Max with her now carring a child. Max woke up and walked and sat right next to me.

" Hey Fang. What are we going to ugh ... ugh.

Max ran to a tree and started to throw up. I flew over by Max and held her hair and massaged circles by her wings.

" Fang I really don't feel good and I don't really know what to do I mean I know I want to keep it but I am soooo scared. Fang REALLY can we do this." Said Max with a little bit of tears streaming down her face.

I gave Max a kiss and pulled her into my lap.

" Hon, I got it all figured out. We will go to your mom's and see if you and the baby are healthy and hopefully she will let us stay and we will have the baby there. But we will have to be careful." I said glad I was able to figure this out all last night.

" What! Jeb was HERE! Fang you know what that means ERASERS ARE HERE OR THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE FANG WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW." Max said and then went to go puke.

I quickly went to go get the others to wake up.

"Fang can I ask you a question?" Iggy said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"What is it Iggy." I asked knowing I did not really want to know the question/

" Now you know that this is your kid right?"

"Yes"

" You will have to talk to it. Right."

"Yeah"

" Ok now here is the question can I teach it how to make bombs."

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE MY BABY GIRL MAKE BOMBS" I screamed.

" Wait who said it was a girl mabye it will be a boy like you Fang." said Max with an evil glint in her eye.

" I know the perfect name for a boy. Junior." said Max trying not to laugh.

" Ok now I know the perfect name for a boy. Bartholomew of Warfeild." I said loving the expression on the whole flock's face.

" Oh my GOD you can not name a boy that." said Gazzy" It should be like Bailiy or Will or Oliver.

" No way it should have an unique name like us not a popular name one that is unique like us. I mean we are we do have wings."said Nudge.

I have to admit Nudge was really right about this and about our names.

" I got one Fnick!" said Iggy trying really hard not to laugh.

" Oh you are sooooo funny but that name is not gonna happen so and come on lets head to my mom's house . I SWEAR I cant hear the chocolate chip cookies calling my name so lets move it." said Max

We all jumped in the air and we headed for Arizona. As we were flying the flock where trying other names to think of and I think that this will be very intresting.

" How about Buttitches." said Gazzy**(for real one of my friends want to name their kid that talk about insane**)

" No that name is a definate no" said Max.

Finally after a few hours of flying we finally made it to Arizona when we landed in the yard.

" Mom Ella I am home and the rest of us are here to." Max shouted totally excited that we were gonna see her family.

" Max it is so good to see you I had no idea that you were gonna stop by but come on in." said Max's mom

We all went into the house and we each had several cookies but Max she had at least 12.

" Mom Fang and I really need to talk to you." said Max gripping my arm.

" What is it ?" said Max's mom

" Well I am ... am ... preg...pregnant.and Fang and I were wondering if you could see if every thing was all right and if we could stay here until I have the baby?" Max blurted it out really fast.

" WOW I am gonna be an AUNT." Ella practiclly screamed.

" Wow well come on lets got to the clinic and see what is going on." said her mom

We all got into the car and went to the clinic and Max's mom got us a room to sit in while she went to go get the moniter so we could get an ultra sound.

MAX POV

Mom put on the weird cold gel and turned on the moniter and we saw the baby.

" Ok everything looks really good see right here is the edge of the wings." stated mom

" So I am going to have the baby like a normal human." I said really happy but afraid at all the same time.

"Yes you are and would you like to know the sex of the baby." says mom.

"Yes we would" Fang and I said at the same time.

" Yoo will have a baby

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**k sorry about the cliffy and for keeping you waiting soo lon and i no u don't like exues but here is mine. I have no internet at home so the only way i can update is if i call K Cullen and tell her wat i want or i send her and email of wat i want or i update when i get a computer. so i really would like at least 10 reviews and i promise i wont always make you but would like you to review and also tell me wat i have problems on and ideas are always welcome so critism is always welcome to just not stuff to get me reported . **

**Any way peace out my peeps **

**Cait Cullen**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAX RIDE UNFORTUNATELY **

**FANG'S POV**

I lunched myself off of the tree branch and did a roundhouse kick at the noise.

"OWWWW Fang broke my mose." said Jeb holding his nose trying to keep it from gushing out blood.

" What the HELL do you want." I practically shouted. Yes I probably should treat him with respect for rescuing us but you just don't disappear and Tell the love of you life that she has to save the world.

" Listem I know adout Max's bady. You Famg must protect that chib with your life. Peoble at Itex are ready to take it. Flydoys want to kill it and Erasers want to eat it."(_** K jeb nose is broken that is why all the words are spelled wrong when he talks)**_

" How do you know about all of this." I said with venom laced in my words.

" Decause I am trying to protect this chilb for you keeb it safe and lobe it nutrucher it and don't let anything bab habbin to it." Jeb said disappearing into the forest.

Great the last thing we need is everythingcoming after this baby. I sighed waiting for moring to come so I decided to blog all of it out.

**Hey guys **

**TO answer your question Twilightfan555 No gazzy does not need to know the lyrics to " I Kissed A Girl By Kerry" I mean have you heard him sing weird Al's songs on "White and Nerdy and THe Amish Paridise songs and so things get really annoing after hearing them for soooo long **

**fly on **

**fang **

**THE NEXT MORNING **

I stayed up all night just because everyone really needs their rest and espesally Max with her now carring a child. Max woke up and walked and sat right next to me.

" Hey Fang. What are we going to ugh ... ugh.

Max ran to a tree and started to throw up. I flew over by Max and held her hair and massaged circles by her wings.

" Fang I really don't feel good and I don't really know what to do I mean I know I want to keep it but I am soooo scared. Fang REALLY can we do this." Said Max with a little bit of tears streaming down her face.

I gave Max a kiss and pulled her into my lap.

" Hon, I got it all figured out. We will go to your mom's and see if you and the baby are healthy and hopefully she will let us stay and we will have the baby there. But we will have to be careful." I said glad I was able to figure this out all last night.

" What! Jeb was HERE! Fang you know what that means ERASERS ARE HERE OR THEY KNOW WHERE WE ARE FANG WE HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW." Max said and then went to go puke.

I quickly went to go get the others to wake up.

"Fang can I ask you a question?" Iggy said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

"What is it Iggy." I asked knowing I did not really want to know the question/

" Now you know that this is your kid right?"

"Yes"

" You will have to talk to it. Right."

"Yeah"

" Ok now here is the question can I teach it how to make bombs."

"NO I WILL NOT HAVE MY BABY GIRL MAKE BOMBS" I screamed.

" Wait who said it was a girl mabye it will be a boy like you Fang." said Max with an evil glint in her eye.

" I know the perfect name for a boy. Junior." said Max trying not to laugh.

" Ok now I know the perfect name for a boy. Bartholomew of Warfeild." I said loving the expression on the whole flock's face.

" Oh my GOD you can not name a boy that." said Gazzy" It should be like Bailiy or Will or Oliver.

" No way it should have an unique name like us not a popular name one that is unique like us. I mean we are we do have wings."said Nudge.

I have to admit Nudge was really right about this and about our names.

" I got one Fnick!" said Iggy trying really hard not to laugh.

" Oh you are sooooo funny but that name is not gonna happen so and come on lets head to my mom's house . I SWEAR I cant hear the chocolate chip cookies calling my name so lets move it." said Max

We all jumped in the air and we headed for Arizona. As we were flying the flock where trying other names to think of and I think that this will be very intresting.

" How about Buttitches." said Gazzy**(for real one of my friends want to name their kid that talk about insane**)

" No that name is a definate no" said Max.

Finally after a few hours of flying we finally made it to Arizona when we landed in the yard.

" Mom Ella I am home and the rest of us are here to." Max shouted totally excited that we were gonna see her family.

" Max it is so good to see you I had no idea that you were gonna stop by but come on in." said Max's mom

We all went into the house and we each had several cookies but Max she had at least 12.

" Mom Fang and I really need to talk to you." said Max gripping my arm.

" What is it ?" said Max's mom

" Well I am ... am ... preg...pregnant.and Fang and I were wondering if you could see if every thing was all right and if we could stay here until I have the baby?" Max blurted it out really fast.

" WOW I am gonna be an AUNT." Ella practiclly screamed.

" Wow well come on lets got to the clinic and see what is going on." said her mom

We all got into the car and went to the clinic and Max's mom got us a room to sit in while she went to go get the moniter so we could get an ultra sound.

MAX POV

Mom put on the weird cold gel and turned on the moniter and we saw the baby.

" Ok everything looks really good see right here is the edge of the wings." stated mom

" So I am going to have the baby like a normal human." I said really happy but afraid at all the same time.

"Yes you are and would you like to know the sex of the baby." says mom.

"Yes we would" Fang and I said at the same time.

" Yoo will have a baby

**AUTHORS NOTE **

**k sorry about the cliffy and for keeping you waiting soo lon and i no u don't like exues but here is mine. I have no internet at home so the only way i can update is if i call K Cullen and tell her wat i want or i send her and email of wat i want or i update when i get a computer. so i really would like at least 10 reviews and i promise i wont always make you but would like you to review and also tell me wat i have problems on and ideas are always welcome so critism is always welcome to just not stuff to get me reported . **

**Any way peace out my peeps **

**Cait Cullen**


	7. Mrs M Thoughts

**disclaimer i dont own max ride and her posse lol but i will make an atempt lol jk **

**MRS. M POV **

I was in the middle of baking cookies the kind that Max loves. When I got to thinking I really miss her and her family and I wondered how in the world she is able to carry her burden around.

"Mom Max and the flock are here." Said Ella

I knew she was happy to see her sister but more thrilled to see Iggy. Ever since they left all she could talk about was Iggy and you know what I was really happy for her.

" Max honey I am glad to see you." I said as I pulled them in the kitchen so the can have some cookies.

After Max was done eating 12 cookies she had eaten she had somthing to say.

" Mom I am... am... preg... pregnant." Max practicly whispered.

What this can not be happining she is only 14. Also one top of that thanks to Jeb she has to save the world great.

" Ok lets get you guys to the clinic and see what is going on and also see the sex of the baby." I said proud that I was not going to lose control like other mothers did. But I will.

**authours note: k the reason i put this chapter in was because i forgot to the other nite and like i said let me no in fact thaks for telling me about the mistakes i made thank you so much next chap the gender **


	8. Knowing the Gender

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or its characters. Unfortunately.**

**Knowing the Gender**

**(MPOV)**

"It is a baby boy." Mom said with happiness in her face.

I looked at Fang and I saw him smiling, which is weird for him.

"Oh man." Fang groaned.

"What?" I said kinda panicky. Was he gonna leave again? I don't know if I will be able to handle that.

"Iggy and Gazzy are gonna have a pyro buddy now." Said Fang trying not to laugh in terror.

"Oh man, that is just great. Probably one of the last things on my mind." I said also trying not to laugh."Well at least thee won't be many shopping trips,"

Now one of the biggest problems will be naming.

**Kay guys I know that this chapter is short, but for the next two weeks, I will try to update. And I need more Reviews, or else I don't think I will continue this story, cause I don't know if anyone likes it, or is actually reading. So for me to update, I NEED 10 reviews. So PLEASE REVIEW, or else this story is over with.**


	9. Stupid Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Ok everyone, we reached our goal for 10 reviews! THANKS A BUNCH! Ok, now I need everyone to go to my profile and vote on wheather or not they want the pregnancy to last the whole 9 months or just bits and pieces. FYI: I may not be updating too much cause Im going to camp and there is no computer access. I will try to email my friend the chapters, but I am not promising anything. Thanks again for the reviews**

**- Cait Cullen**


	10. Another author's note

**Author's note**

**Hey Everyone! I am cait cullen's bestest best friend, and I wanted to tell everyone who is reading max's little surprise, that cait is not going to be updating for a while, due to the fact that she is at camp. She will try to mail me the chapters, but im not promising anything. But yeah, thought i'd tell u all that. So... have a good day!**

**Peace and Love!**


	11. Ride Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own maxride. Sorry, Tried but failed. :D LOL!**

**Ride Home**

**(MaxPOV)**

On the ride home, mom finall showed her colors about me being pregnant.

"Max, how could you and Fang be so irresponsible? There is protection, but you two shouldn't have been having sex anyways. Your 14..."

"Mom, I am almost 15 (I don't really know the day, so I am gonna make them up). I practicley raise the flock all on my own. SO YEAH! I know what I am getting in to and I am terrified like no other. Fang and I have no plans and we have to go into hiding." I said.

When she got to the stop sign I opened the car door and bolted to the woods. Once I got there, I punched a tree. I kept punching it until the bark was gone. I looked down at my hands and saw the blood streaming down. I muttered some profanities and walked home.

**(Fang POV)**

"Fang, I am so..."

I cut her a look that made her stop.

"Look, Max also wanted some comfort. We know we have made a huge mistake, and its one thing that cannot be undone." I said.

I got out of the car, and left to find Max.

**Ok guys..Sorry its short...again. lol. But u have to understand something. My friend (Who writes this story), does not have access to a computer, and the only way she can get the chapters up, is by giving them to me. SO...yeah, its slow. We will finish the story, and the pregnancy will be bits and pieces..THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU WHO TOOK THE TIME TO VOTE!! :D I hope I will have the next chappy up soon, but no promises. **

**Peace and Love!**

P.S-Reviews make us very happy! :D)


	12. Kick

**Disclaimer: I do not own Max Ride!**

**Kick**

**(Fang's POV)**

It took me forever to find Max, but when I did, she was curled into a ball, cradeling something. I went over to see what was wrong, and noticed the tears streaming down her face.

"Max? Max..what's wrong, are you hurt?" I questioned.

She shook her head violently.

"You are. Let me see."

Once again..another head shake.

"Come on..." I bribed, and caused her to move a little. "That's it, just show me what hurts."

I couldn't believe how much blood there was.

"Jeez Max! What did you do?"

"Punched a tree." She mumbled.

I couldn't help but to chuckle to myself, which, in return, gave me an evil look from moody girl.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" She shouted.

"What? Did the tree _blow its leaves _at you?"

"Shut up." She mumbled again.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Come on, this is a pretty serious cut, and infected. We need to get you to your mom."

"NO!"

"Max, I know you're upset, but she's you _mother._ You can't just ignore her."

"I can and I will"

"What? Do want to be away from her again? Out of you're life? Is that what you want?"

"No."

"And what about your sister. She loves you."

"I know."

"Max, your pregnant, and hurt. You HAVE to go to your mom. Think of our baby. Don't you want him to know his grandma and his aunt? Besides, if you dont see a doctor, your _mother_, you and the baby could be hurt."

"Fine fine fine! Don't freak out on me, I dont need you having a cow right now. One kid is enough."

"Thank you. Now let's go, everyone is so worried about you."

She gave me a questioning look. I sighed.

"Yes max, as well as your mom."

The trip to the house was very quick, and I could tell Max was nervous.

"Fang, I can't. Not after what happened."\

"You can and you will. Your mom is wanting to apologize. Come on now, if you want to leave for a little bit afterwards, you can. Just go get you wound checked and get another ultrasound. Okay?"

"Fine. Well, lets get this over with."

Max is such an idiot sometimes. Right now, I seriously think that she would rather face flyboys, or the itex guys, rather than her own mom. Pathetic.

"Mom!" I called. We were now suppose to call Max's mother mom as well.

"In here Fang!" She called back.

"Max is hurt, we need to see you."

"HURT! Omigosh, max is here? Max honey, Im soo sorry for what happened in the car it was stupid, and i should never have thought you were irresponsible! Of course it was an accident, I should have realized that you..."

"MOM!" Max yelled over the rambling. "Its ok. I understand. Im sorry too. I shouldnt have jumped out of the car like that."

"No..you shouldnt have. But I can see why you did. Sigh. Its alright. Ok, enough chit chat. We need to get you to the clinic pronto."

The car ride took about five minutes tops, until the brick siding of the vet clinic came into view.

"Ok, here we are. Lets get you into a room."

We followed mom to a back room, where she motioned for max to sit on the operating table.

"Ok, so..tell me. What happened."

"Hit a tree. Several times actually."

"Ugh..Max, I know you are the leader of the flock...but really. Do you ever use your head when you aren't in danger." Mom said in a joking way.

I snickered, which caused Max to slap me over the head, which made me laugh harder.

"Enough you too. Ok max. Hold your hand out so I can see. Aaaah yes. The wound is not deep, but it is infected." She said as she reached over to grab gauze, wrappings, and some meds. "Ok, let me put some gauze on...very good. Now the wrapping..good. Ok, you are set. Just take this medication twice a day, and you should be healed in no time."

"Um, mom? Can we get an ultra sound? Fang and I want to see how much he has grown."

"Sure thing. Let me go get the gel."

"Nervous?" I asked once mom was out of the room.

"Very. But I'm ok. I think Im excited more than I am nervous."

"Good." I answered.

"Okay Max, lay down, and pull your shirt up so I can rub this on your stomach." Mom said as she walked into the room.

Once the gauze was on, and the machine turned on, we saw what we wanted to see almost instantly.

"Ok, we are very good. Here is the head, and the feet. See, he is already trying trying to suck its thumb!" Mom explained.

"SUCKING ITS THUMB! How old is the baby already?" Max questioned.

"Oh, about...four months or so I guess."

"Four months already? wow." I replied to the news.

"Ok, well..do you want a picture?"

"OF COURSE!" Max shouted excitedly.

"Ok, here. We.GO." Mom said, followed by a snap.

"Well, I guess you two want to go. I have work I need to do here. Of course you can stay if you want."

"Yes we wi.."

"Max?" I asked.

"SHH!" She replied.

"What?" I whispered.

"HE KICKED! HE REALLY MOVED!!" Max screamed.

"WHAT!?" We all questioned in reply.

"Feel."

So, mom, max, and I all layed our hands on Max's growing stomach. And there, was a faint little spasm.

A tiny kick. From our tiny miracle.

**Ok Guys! MY FRIEND AND I UPDATED TWICE TODAY! Although this one was written by me. lol. I think this deserves a lot of reviews. lol lol. Please? Hope you like the chapter, and PLEASE review! THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING!! :D  
**

**Peace and Love!**


	13. The Night After the Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride!**

**The Night after the Fight**

MPOV

I was peacfully sleeping, well... as well as i can for a pregnant teen.. when I heard a noise. I tensed for the worst.

"Max their HERE!" Angel whisphered in my ear.

I quickly bolted out of bed and I grabbed my jeans and shirt that I had left by my bed.

"Angel, quickly go wake up Gazzy and Nudge. I'll go get Fang and Iggy. Meet me by the trees."

I grabbed my backpack and went to go get Fang. I hardly walked in, when Fang bolted up.

"Max, whats wrong." Fang whisphered.

" Grab your backpack! Erasers are here." I ordered.

Iggy was already up with his backpack. He ran to Ella's room to quickly give her a kiss on the cheek. I hope that if we ever had a chance to line an actual life, that they would get together.

We all quickly went out the back door, and bolted to the woods for cover. We ran till we found an old oak tree with a huge hole at the base of it.

"Okay Angel, Are they anywhere near here?"

" No, but we still need to hurry." Angel said with fear trembling in every word.

" Max, they want you. For the baby. They want to control him!They will do anything"

" I won't let that happen." Fang roared wrapping his arms around my waist.

" Ok" I said taking charge." We need to split into to groups. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy, I want you guys to go to Lake Mead . Iggy, Fang and I will leave in a few minutes. If we are not there in three days, move to " I whisphered into their ears. But seriusly, I am not gonna tell you. They all shook their heads in agreement.

"Max two of them are here. " Angel said .

" U and A NOW!"

As they flew, Fang saw the two erasers and quickly snapped their necks. Two more came behind Iggy. Iggy quickly did a roundhouse kick. I kicked one in their face. That is when we heard the gunshot. We quickly flew three diffrent ways.

As we soared, I started to think that the woods was not such a good idea. Branches reached out and grabbed my face. Roots were out of the ground and trying to trip me. There was way too many branches to fly out. I saw a tree and I quickly shimmied up to hide from the erasers.

Then I heard them.

" Come out Max! You know you want to. We promise not to hurt you or your flock. We just want your baby. One of the erasers sneared.

I dove down and quickly, and took out the closest eraser. But what I did not see, was the other one had a tranc gun. I quickly lunched myself off of the first one, and dove at the other, punching him in the face. He went down with an "OOFf."

He quickly got up.

" You know this would be a lot easier if you just let me capture you." Eraser number 2 replied.

He jumped on me and tried to pin me on the ground. I was struggeling to alter my stomach, when I punched him in the groin.

I started to run when I heard a ping. Then I realized the bastard shot me. Last thing I heard was him laughing.

**kk i no that u all are mad at me for not updating sooner, but this is longer and please give me some reviews peace **

**cait cullen **


	14. Nudge POV

Npov

After Max told us to leave, I grabbed the younger two. I was so scared about what would happen to Max.

I started to freak myself out .What if they made the baby turn on us? Or KILLED Max and the baby. I saw Angel take off in the air followed by Gazzy. I jumped in the air. Stop it I told myself you have a mindreader you don't need to freak her out.

But all the more reason to want the older ones to hurry. Once we were in the air Gazzy was trying to sing the song called Get Silly to take our minds off of what was happening.

We finally got to the meeting spot. Thank GOD Gazzy was singing random songs and was driving me nuts. I was trying to make a fire without luck, when finally Gazzy was helping me.

Finally Angel came back with the food. I know.. why let a little kid get food? Easy, because of her skill we will be able to get some free food. I know that is bad, but Max had the Max Ride card and we needed stuff to last for three days and we really did not want to leave the cave with the erasers back.

Finally Angel got back with no problems and now we are setteled in to wait.

**K so i no u are wondering y i put this chap in well i thought it would be cool if nudge had a pov and also i would wonder wat she was thinking. sorry if it was not that good **

**k so i want 12 reviews and also i want to thank my awesome friend K Cullen for helping me out with me updating w/out her this story would not exist so later **

**READ THIS: OK GUYS I HAVE TOLD U THIS BEFORE! I AM HORRIBLE AT SPELLIING. SO DO NOT, AND I REPEAT DO NOT SEND ME FLAMES! I hate sounding mean..but seriously guys! Come on..I'm sure you all make mistakes too. I dont mind if u do it once or twice..but if its a flamer, or if you repeatedly correct me i will get upset. Please review..BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

Cait Cullen


	15. Waking up in a crate

Max pov **Waking up in a crate**

"Uhhhg!"

I moaned I now was waking up from what had been a horrible dream. I rolled over and saw that once again I was a damsel in distress. Then I remembered the tranquilizer gun and that brought all of my fury. It problem was not really good for the baby. Again I felt that bump, bump, bump. I smiled knowing that he was ok and glad that I would not have to give him up. Also I was wearing a large shirt so maybe I could hide it from the school.

"OH crap!" I quickly crawled over to the corner of the crate and threw up. Oh look I have a buddy I thought as I saw the dung the other guy left. As I caught a whiff I threw up once again.

"OY! Who said you could throw up in this carte?" Shouted the voice.

As I spat out the last of the vomit I smarted back.

"I said I could so you got a problem with it."

"Actually I do have a problem with it." The guy roared back.

As he came charging towards me I threw back my fist and nailed him in the nose almost but not quite breaking it as I started to feel the blood run through my fingers.

"Oy I don't get first aid here so STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!" the guy said threw a bloody nose.

"Yeah I know I have been at this wonderful hotel before. What's your name? "I said. I was starting to feel a little drained I have had barely any food the tranq shot took almost all of my energy but for sure the punch did to.

"Name is Afric and I lived here me whole life. What about you right hook." Said Afric.

"Name is Max. I managed to escape several times and I am going to do it again." I sated throwing him a menacing look.

"Ok Right Hook just chill out. NO MORE FIGHTS. I can't handle them and the experiments their gonna pull on both of us know." Afric said the end barley whispering.

"Wha-"

I was quickly cut off by the white coat coming in and taking me out of the crate. I quickly threw a punch and broke his nose and took out two more before I fell into unconisness.

**Now I know my excuses are not acceptable but with a death in the fam and not having internet access cept for at school and at a friend's house I will try my hardest to get these chapters up **

**Thanks for the patience and reviews (I want ten ) cait Cullen **


	16. The tests

The Tests Max pov

The Tests Max pov

When I woke up I saw I was strapped on a table. I was wearing shorts and a tang top. Crap I thought everyone can see my stomach.

"Ok let's start looking at how far along she is." Said a white coat.

Fang where are you I thought.

The white coats started to put the cool jelly on my stomach but instead of being gentle they just slapped it on my stomach not really caring about what they are doing. I tried to move out of the way trying to het someone. But with my arms and legs being pined down by metal bars it just not working. I could feel the cold hard metal rubbing on my arms. From moving around I could feel the blood running down my arms. So instead of struggling I started to listen so I could see if something was wrong with the baby.

"She is not getting enough vitamins' and food." Said one of the white coats.

"Well it is not my fault that she has been asleep every time we try to feed her." Said the other.

"Well next time when she awakes FEED HER!" Said the other one being frustrated.

"Fine I will it's not that big of a deal if she does not even eat." Said the second one.

"Look Frank it does matter if we want this child to help us take over the world then we need it to be healthy not always sick or weak or in pain." Stated the other one.

I was getting really frustrated first they want to use him and that does not even count how furious I am.


	17. The tests rewrite

The Tests Max pov

The Tests Max pov

When I woke up I saw I was strapped on a table. I was wearing shorts and a tang top. Crap I thought everyone can see my stomach.

"Ok let's start looking at how far along she is." Said a white coat.

Fang where are you I thought.

The white coats started to put the cool jelly on my stomach but instead of being gentle they just slapped it on my stomach not really caring about what they are doing. I tried to move out of the way trying to het someone. But with my arms and legs being pined down by metal bars it just not working. I could feel the cold hard metal rubbing on my arms. From moving around I could feel the blood running down my arms. So instead of struggling I started to listen so I could see if something was wrong with the baby.

"She is not getting enough vitamins' and food." Said one of the white coats.

"Well it is not my fault that she has been asleep every time we try to feed her." Said the other.

"Well next time when she awakes FEED HER!" Said the other one being frustrated.

"Fine I will it's not that big of a deal if she does not even eat." Said the second one.

"Look Frank it does matter if we want this child to help us take over the world then we need it to be healthy not always sick or weak or in pain." Stated the other one.

I was getting really frustrated first they want to use him and that does not even count how furious I am. I really just wanted to take a knife and drive it through his brain.

Finally the tests where over and I found out that he ALREADY HAS WINGS. I thought that was just soooo amazing.


	18. Names

_**Disclaimer: I don't own max ride characters I have tried but once again failed but I do own Afric. **_

**Throwing some names around **

Max pov

Once again I was sitting in a crate being bored out of my mind. Why you ask well I have to keep doing random tests and they are sooooooooo annoying, but I get a lot of info about the baby.

"So what are you going to name him?" questioned Afric.

"How am I supposed to know?" I replied very bored

"Well aren't you and the father married and since you are the mom shouldn't you pick out the name." Afric said being really smug.

I sighed I did not know if Fang would propose and anyway I am still kinda getting used to the idea of even going out let alone having his kid.

"Well mister I must know it all I really can't talk to Nick if I am stuck in a create with no email or writing utensils. Or a cell phone to get a hold of him." I said getting really frustrated at the point that I don't have a name. I really wanted a unique name and one that maybe would define him.

"Well why don't we to pass the time give some ideas before you have to go back to testing. " Afric said looking a little bit smug at the idea.

"I like Dimitri, and Toby." Just thinking about those names

"Toby is such a sissy name and Dimitri come on try picking something from the twenty-first century." Afric practically shouted.

I was starting to get majorly pissed off. I tell some names I like to an idiot and he makes fun of me this is the last straw I thought.  
I quickly threw a punch and almost hit him in the jaw before he dodged it he started to do a kick but then realized my stomach and said

Hey that's not fair you're pregnant and I can't hit you but you can hit me that is just messed up that is not even right." He practically shouted.

"Well hasn't anyone told you that life is not fair, that no one will treat you special." I got a very hard kick from all of that yelling I guess the baby hates loud talking.

I was getting very annoyed wishing was with the flock playing with Angel or yelling at Iggy and Gazzy for the bomb they had just made. Or how Fang would just appear out of nowhere and scare me by just breathing. Man I was really missing them.

Fang's pov

Iggy and I finally reached the lake and when we landed we saw the funniest thing. Gazzy was in charge and Nudge was sitting there tied up with something stuffed in her mouth the fire was roaring and it looked like they where going to eat Nudge.

"Dude we should just scare them have some fun just for a few moments." I could see the evil plot forming just in his eyes."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just follow my lead?"

Iggy out of nowhere pulls out this bull horn as he sees my puzzled expression he quickly explains how he kind of took it from a store.

Iggy quickly hides in the bushes I quickly follow. At the time Gazzy lifts Nudge up and acts like he is going to roast her.

"Ladies and Gentleman I will now create this delicious stew of an avian kid. Her name is Nudge and she is looking quite appetizing." Cackled Gazzy.

Then all of a sudden Angel flies out of nowhere.

"Gazzy cut the crap I am hungry I want some food."

"But Nudge is food! All we have to do is roast her." Gazzy once again cackled.

"Fine then I won't tell you what I got for food." Angel was looking very smug.

"What did you get for food I am starving I NEED FOOD." Shouted Gazzy

I was getting a kick out of this. Normally if Max or I where there Gazzy would never shout that. Plus Iggy was just a few feet away from them with the bull horn.

"THIS IS THE POLICE COME OUT WITH THE FOOD AND YOU WILL BE FINE." Iggy shouted through the bullhorn.

Nudge, Angel and Gazzy froze looked around and quickly backed into the cave. Angel was trying to read the minds of those who were around her. I was guessing that Iggy was thinking cop thoughts and I , I was just trying to stay in the unseen.

As Iggy quickly darted inside the cave I heard a quick ouch and a thud to the floor.

I quickly ran inside to see what happened.

"Oh my gosh I knocked Iggy out that is the first time anyone has done anything like that! That is just stellar!" Gazzy shouted.

As I walked by Iggy I saw that he was just breathing fine he was not unconscious. Iggy jumped up and nailed Gazzy in the stomach. As they wrestled around I untied Nudge and started to pack up the camp. Finally when everyone was finished I told them what Itex Max and the baby was at. Angel just took one look at me and we headed off.

MAX pov

"Ok what about Xander, or Bryce." Questioned Afric.

This has been going on for about an hour and I was craving peanut butter and olives. Don't ask me why I wanted this type of food heck I am hardly getting any at all.

"Afric I don't know what I am going to do. All I know is that I have to get out of here and hid. I guess naming the baby will wait until he comes." I said.

As Afric and I continued to argue and fight we heard a thump in the air vents and two more. What's going on I thought. Afric and I got up and prepared for a fight.

**AN: Man I am just so mean leaving you once again with a cliff hanger. Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing give me 15 please and I hope u like this chapter it is longer. HAPPY THANKSGIVING**


	19. Battle to Itex

The Battle to Itex

**AN: THIS SI TO GO INTO MORE Detail FROM FANG'S POINT OF VIEW ON HOW THEY GOT TO ITEX **

Fang's POV

So finally after everyone calmed down Angel started to get mad really mad.

"All we are doing is standing here! WE are not getting any closer to Max! We have to do something they might be hurting her and Jr."

"Listen I know we have to get going but we need to think about everything so we can get in, get out with max and the baby" I said explaining it to the whole group.

I quickly walked away pulling out my laptop once again amazed that Max is able to do all of this without freaking the younger ones out. I logged on and goggled Itex to look at the blue prints. You know that nothing can be easy so once the firewalls came up I called Nudge.

"Nudge, listen hack into Itex so we can get into Itex."

I quickly went over to our backpacks to see how much supplies we have. As I looked in the bags I saw really how much we had which was not that much. All it was is the Max Ride card, some hot dogs a bottle of water and two loafs of bread. This really is not enough for all of us who eat like 10,000 calories (_**sorry if it is wrong I am in school typing this) **_I grabbed Angel and quickly told her that we need more food and water. Angel left with the card.

Nudge was still hacking into Itex. Iggy was quietly fuming mad about what happened with Gazzy. I was sitting of the mouth of the cave wondering if the hawks ever come to this cave when I heard a click of the tongue.

I look back and saw Iggy and Gazzy still fuming. I turned back and was thinking about the hawks and about the flying technique when I heard another click. I decided to ignore it but then I heard three more in a row. I slowly turned around to give Gazzy my glare knowing that it would be pointless to do it on a blind bird kid. As I gave Gazzy a glare, Gazzy had his eyes closed looking at me pretending that he was a perfect little angel.** (That really did happen in my math class this guy keeps on doing that to me and giving me a new nick name every week.) **  
Nudge shouted "I got IN!"

I quickly saved it to my computer and Angel arrived. We headed off.

End Chapter

_**AN: ok there is more to this chap but I really want to put it up be for the holiday's sooooooooo here you go MORE REVIEWS PLEASE IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRIATED **_


	20. Chapter 20

**The Battle to Itex part 2 **

**Fang's Pov **

**The feeling of flying still probably gets everyone in awe. Then on top of that Max having supersonic speed, me turning invisible. I wonder what kind of power the baby will have. So in order for us to not have to stop and look at the laptop to look at the blueprints we went to the library so for us to get in and out without causing trouble might be a little bit of trouble. **

**I quickly printed off the things when things got a little nasty. **

"**You know that you do need to pay for all the things you print off. Not to mention that this is a lot of paper." said the male librarian. This guy was short, brown hair, and he smelled really bad. **

**I looked at Angel nodding for her to do her thing. **

"**Hi." Angel skipped to him. "You are going to let us go without paying its no big deal.**

"**It's no big deal." The male librarian said in a weird, creepy tone. **

"**You should go refill the paper tray." **

"**I should go refill the paper tray. " The librarian quickly stalked off. **

**We walked out the doors and a little ways before we found a park. We quickly sat down, pulled out the blueprints and studied it. I was quietly murmuring to Iggy to let him get an idea of what the setup is. **

**That's when Angel found the air vents. **

"**Fang look here, on the fifth level on the outside there are vents. Gazzy or I could climb in with our wing spread out slightly." **

"**That's great what about Iggy, Nudge, or I." **

**Everyone thought for awhile. Angel thought of another idea. **

"**You guys propley could get in that vent but with your wings folded in and without the backpacks." **

**I was amazed by her idea. I quickly told them the plan on what we were going to do. Then we grabbed our bags and took off. After five hours of flying we go to the most hated place in the world Itex. **

**Everyone took their places without hesitation. I launched up five feet in the air to the vent took it down and wiggled in. Iggy climbed in right after me. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy went to their stations.**

**Nudge's pov **

**Our job was to find the floor where Max is. Man I really miss Max like her taking control of all of the situations. I mean don't get me wrong Fang does a great job but you still miss Max. **

**Angel gave me the signal and I quickly got in and went to the computer. I took a seat and logged in. I was really grateful for my new powers. I paged Fang and told him where Max was located. Now all we have to do is wait for Phase two. **

**Fang's Pov**

**Finally Nudge told me where Max was. Iggy and I squeezed through the vents for a little bit when we saw Max. I pulled off the air duck and jumped down and ran to Max. **

**Max Pov **

**As Afric and I stood up to fight. I saw it was Fang and Iggy. **

**AN: Man I know I am glad that fang finally got to max. So send me reviews they make me happy . Later Cait Cullen**


	21. AN: A gay one

My fellow wonderful readers and reviewers, I am sorry to report that I am in no condition to finish this story. As much as I would like to I really can't. There has been just way to much going on in my life for me to continue. You know all that drama. I really am sorry that I can't continue this story, and hey I thought it was a pretty good one at that. I once again am really sorry, and I hope that you will continue reading fanfictions, and look for me for one-shots if I start writing again. Thank you! Later Cait Cullen 


End file.
